


Mystery Of Love

by Acidic_alkali



Category: Bill The Film, ThemThere - Fandom
Genre: M/M, modern high school au, 盖的ThemThere作品杂记
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:53:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27644398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acidic_alkali/pseuds/Acidic_alkali
Summary: Shakespeare doesn’t ’t know about a lot of stuffs, he doesn’t know how can this kind of thing was happening on him, doesn’t know how to find x in the equation, doesn’t know who is the on that had raped him, and he has absolutely no idea whether he really falls in love with Marlowe or not. But isn’t love just a fog full of mysteries and chaos?Shakespeare doesn’t know.
Relationships: Shakespeare/Marlowe
Kudos: 1





	Mystery Of Love

**Author's Note:**

> ※与《非典型青春腰痛文学》形成联动，前文戳合集。  
> ※3k4，现代校园pa，克里斯·马洛/威廉·莎士比亚only  
> ※cp请自由心证。

+++

“Flechazo。”西语老师在台上说，她是个金发的女人，戴着一副红色的眼镜。

“Fle-cha-zo。Z这个音要卷舌，同时‘cha’要发得果决。这个词的意思是一见钟情。”她看着座位上的学生，叹了口气：“打起精神来，好吗？我知道这是下午最后一节课，但是你们要体会到西班牙语的美——体会到这个词的美。”

没有人回应她。小语种的课一般都是这样。一方面是因为一周只有三节，学生本来就不容易与老师成为朋友，另一方面是因为他们大多数在后悔自己选了这门课。举一个详细的例子，威廉·莎士比亚正看向窗外，后悔自己当初为什么放弃了历史而选择了西班牙语。

哦，是了，亨利也选了这门课，亨利，亨利，亨利。莎士比亚从笔袋里抓出一支圆珠笔在他面前的笔记本上乱涂乱画。他先是写下了亨利的全名：亨利·里奥谢斯里，接着又划掉它，开始思索为什么大家都管他叫南安普顿。

玛莲娜小姐——他努力的、年轻的西语老师——五分钟前讲的话终于被莎士比亚昏昏欲睡的大脑所消化。Flechazo，莎士比亚想，这是个什么词，这词听上去好蠢。他在脑海里一遍遍念这个词，用舌尖无声地品读它，直到它的发音镌刻在他脑海里：Flechazo,flechazo,flechazo.

好吧，莎士比亚不得不暗自承认，这个词确实很美。它念起来像是那个长着翅膀的烦人小恶魔将金箭一举射中你的心脏，你的胸口先是感到一瞬急促、强烈的痛楚，那是附在箭头上的爱情魔药——它近似于一种泛着绿光的粘稠毒药，曾在坩埚里被缓慢地搅动，同时加入指甲与头发——滚烫地侵入并流淌过你的四肢百骸，于是你全身都为其而沉醉，手脚发软，大脑空白，飘飘然地像是躺在云朵上并无由头地欢欣，认为爱情可真是温柔。唉！大错特错啦！

爱情一点也不温柔。莎士比亚在笔记本上写。如果爱情对你横眉竖眼，那么你就对它横眉竖眼*。唉，但我不知道谁对我横眉竖眼了。总之不是爱情。他还在想一个半月前发生的那件事。那件事发生过后，莎士比亚清楚地意识到两点：一，他骨子里可能是个婊子。二，马洛和他很有可能分道扬镳。

为此他感到很困扰，尤其为马洛感到困扰。婊子这件事他暂时不想去在意。也许我们谁都是荡妇，这个词听上去有厌女的嫌疑，不太恰当，呃，也许我们谁都是贱人骚货。扪心自问，如果亨利想让我当他的小三，我会愿意吗？答案是肯定的。糟了，我确实是个贱人。但，好耶，亨利爱我。话又说回来，骚货这个词是不是也厌女？

这是莎士比亚五月十三号凌晨写下的日记。没什么逻辑。让我们不要带着批评家的眼光去看青少年的日记吧，那太残酷了，要残酷过爱情。如我所说，莎士比亚正在担心他会和马洛分道扬镳。他不清楚怎么才能补救这段关系——你在空无一人的教室被你不知道是谁的人蒙着眼睛丨操丨，你最好的朋友凑上去吻你，你在高丨潮时喊了他的名字——这是他能想象到的，最烂的情节。说真的，如果他和苏菲一样*，他绝对要大骂特骂这个作者：你看看你写的都是些什么？但是既然没有任何证据来说明他是书里的人物，那么他只好继续活下去，并且努力维持这段岌岌可危的友谊。

莎士比亚沉重地叹了口气。

Is this real life?  
这他妈居然是真实存在的生活吗？  
Is this just a fantasy?  
还是这只是什么烂俗作家的蹩脚恶趣味幻想？*

莎士比亚不知道。

+++

校报被发到了莎士比亚手里。没多少人真正看校报，因为它太大，而且纸张质感摸起来极不舒服，但当它被发到手里时，大家还是会象征性地翻看几眼。莎士比亚看着本月优秀生那个栏目，注意到自己的照片下出现了英语文学这行小字。在他上面一行，左边两个的是马洛，被评上计算机的优秀贡献。他往后翻了翻，双眼瞪大：他的一首诗与一篇文章都被登上了校报。

那篇文章写得还行，是他们学习了迪克特平及其相关浪漫幻想*后布置下来的作业。一篇迪克特平第一人称的情书*，里面还有些隐晦的色情成分，他不确定是老师没看出来还是这就是老师的喜好。这年头，你哪知道衣冠楚楚、西装革履的xx先生们是否就好这口啊。

但那首诗。他妈的，莎士比亚小声骂了句脏话，怎么偏偏选上这首诗。那是那天早晨的事情结束后他写的诗，他为它起名：《五月清晨的一次零落悲剧》。他不怎么会起名。正当莎士比亚想把校报折起来找个时间扔进垃圾桶时，他敏锐地注意到马洛正朝他看来。

“嘿。”马洛说，站在他储物柜旁，有些刻意地将手肘撑在柜子上：“我看到你写的诗了。它很美，恭喜你。”马洛像是失去了语言能力，讲完这句话就不再言语，只是盯着莎士比亚。莎士比亚突然有些不知该如何作答：“噢。”他说，“谢谢。它是我五月十二号早上写的。”说完这句话他就后悔了，为什么要提起这一天？现在马洛绝对不会想跟他继续讲话了。莎士比亚有些懊恼地看向马洛，他的朋友也正带着同一幅表情看向他。

“你知道吗？”马洛最后说：“我忍不了了。比尔！”他的声音几乎是在吼：“我对不起你，好吗？我应该冲上去揍他的，我应该！但是……唉，比尔，我没法要求你原谅我。我只能祈求你不会厌恶我，你不会这样做的，你会吗？”马洛看着莎士比亚。

莎士比亚不知道。“我不知道。”莎士比亚诚实地回答：“毕竟——毕竟。”“可以理解。”马洛点了点头：“无论如何，很高兴与你再次说话。”他转身想走。莎士比亚愣了一下，抓住了马洛的袖子：“别走！”

马洛转过身，莎士比亚急切地对他说：“我想了一下，让我想想，好吗？”他接着意识到这句话听上去毫无意义，追加一句：“我的意思是，关于我们俩这件事，让我想想，好吗？我还想和你做朋友，克里斯，你是我最好的朋友。”他诚恳地望着马洛，后者看上去很感动：“我当然愿意！”马洛回答。

“那么，今天下午我们还去喝奶昔吗？”莎士比亚问道。“当然了，”马洛回答：“你要喝什么口味？”

莎士比亚不知道。

+++

他们维持着这样的关系，带着一些小心翼翼，走到了六月的末尾。考试周，莎士比亚和马洛开始在奶昔店复习数学。这真是暴殄天物，在奶昔店复习数学。“这很简单的，比尔，认真一点！X到底等于多少？”马洛用笔勾出那道题的关键词。

“我不知道！”莎士比亚尖叫道。

“好吧，换个话题。周末我们到底去看哪场电影？”

“我还是不知道！”莎士比亚快哭了。

“得。”马洛回答。

就是这样混乱的、焦头烂额又忙里偷闲的期末季，也快要被一天一杯的草莓奶昔冲远了。莎士比亚写更多的诗，主要是写他自己，偶尔写一写学习生活，写学习生活的诗大都是深夜精神状态不稳定时的产物，类似于：

数学，仁慈的数学  
放过我吧  
唉，我他妈的，学不动了。

诸如此类，等等等等。那个答应马洛要“想一想”的诺言从来没被莎士比亚兑现，他没时间想这些，也不太愿意去想。当朋友不好吗？他模模糊糊地在脑海里记下这个问题。但他已经开始不在乎亨利了，那我现在在爱谁？

莎士比亚不知道。他不知道的事情好多，并不是人人都是全知全能先生*。亨利好像出柜了，还是那是另一个人？他最近的生活中心是马洛，他的思绪又回到了马洛身上：那个早上到底发生了什么？

这个莎士比亚知道。并且他真的，真的不想再回忆一遍。我让他告诉那个人不要这样，不错。我要求他抱抱我，挺好。我喊了他的名字，完美。我是不是爱他啊？莎士比亚问自己。他又不知道了。

“克里斯，”莎士比亚过了一天，这样讲道。他们考完了最后一场，又在奶昔店碰头。老板好像对他们的造访感到熟悉，朝他们露出一个微笑。“我爱你吗？”

马洛看上去觉得莎士比亚疯了。“什么？”马洛说：“你不能问我这种问题。你得问你自己，你爱我吗？”

“我不知道。”莎士比亚回答。

“你都知道一些什么？”马洛看上去不知道该如何作答，最后无可奈何地伸手揉了揉莎士比亚的卷发。

“我想想。好吧，我知道Flechazo是什么意思，我也知道Limerencia是什么意思。一见钟情，与情不自禁地爱上一个人时的精神状态。”莎士比亚喝了一口奶昔，马洛比一位天生的哑巴还要无语：“我也知道，你刚考完西班牙语。我帮你复习的。说点我不知道的。”

“我还知道那天早上被我理所应当地宣泄脆弱的人是你。”莎士比亚说，马洛明显没想到等着他的会是这句话，呛了一口：“你的意思是？”

“我猜我爱你。”莎士比亚耸耸肩，尽可能假装不在乎。“但我不确定，因为爱好像还太远了。何况，我的爱被唐突。*”

“你知道我接下来要干什么吗？”马洛问，接着他没等莎士比亚回答，就向前探身，亲吻了莎士比亚还沾着草莓奶昔的嘴唇。

从莎士比亚的表情来看，他明显不知道。但他也没有抗拒。

+++

菲利普在马洛与莎士比亚的类官宣IG下留了一条西班牙语的评论。

“Media naranja.”*

“西语天才，什么意思？”马洛凑过来问莎士比亚。

莎士比亚不知道。

Fin.

*选自《罗密欧与朱丽叶》，茂丘西奥的台词，however我不确定具体句子到底是不是这样。总之是这么个意思罢。  
*《苏菲的世界》  
*波西米亚狂想曲的歌词。不该这样翻译的，但我骂我自己。  
*这就纯粹是我自己骗人！因为自己写了篇第一人称迪克特平的情书……或许会与这篇形成联动，或许不会。但必须要说明的是：应该没有哪所高中会教迪克特平，应该没有。  
*我的爱被唐突：《非典型青春腰痛文学》中莎写的诗（并不是他写的）  
*西班牙语，字面意思：半个橙子，引申含义：梦中情人/灵魂伴侣。


End file.
